Chicken and Death
by Richard Buttler
Summary: Kate ist zurück! Frisch verliebt und gesundet löst sie mit Richard Castle wieder Fälle. Und der neuste hat es in sich. Ein Mann in einem Hühnerkostüm wurde erschossen. Während Castle eine KFC Verschwörung riecht, muss Beckett klären ob er nur zufällig da
1. Chapter 1

„Was denkst du, Mutter. Welchen Anzug soll ich tragen?"

Castle stand vor dem Spiegel im Wohnzimmer, mit je einem Anzug in jeder Hand. Er poste sichtbar zufrieden und lächelte sein Spiegelbild an. Martha war gerade hinein gestöckelt. Sie gesellt sich zu ihrem Sohn und musterte sein Spiegelbild.

„Du trägst doch ständig Anzüge Junge. Warum machst du heute so einen aufriss?"

Wollte sie von ihm wissen. Castle wand sich ihr zu und hob tadelt eine Augenbraue. „Du weißt schon, das Nikki Head nächste Woche seine Premiere im Kino feiert?" Wollte er wissen. „Oh, stimmt. Aber das ist doch noch eine ganze Woche hin. Vorbereitung ist wichtig, aber man kann es auch etwas übertreiben." Hielt Martha dagegen. „Mutter, ich weiß das du dein Kleid für die große Feier schon seit einem Monat im Schrank hast." Martha lächelte nur und wand sich wieder von ihm ab. Auf dem Weg in die Küche fragte sie: „Kommt heute Abend Kate vorbei?" Castle legte die Anzüge auf´s Sofa und folgte seiner Mutter in die Küche. Martha hatte den Kühlschrank geöffnet und holte eine Packung Milch hervor. Castle setzte sich auf einen Hocker an der Bar.

„Ich denke schon. Heute ist ihr erster Tag seit der Entlassung aus der Klinik. Sie wollte es ruhig angehen lassen, zumal der neue Captain da ist. Eine Viktoria Gates, soll ein ziemlich harter Knochen sein. Sie trägt den Spitzname „Eisen". Klingt irgend wie gruselig, wenn du mich fragst."

„Naja", Martha goss sich Milch in ein Glas ein und nippte daran, „als Frau musste sie sicher mehr kämpfen um in diese Position zu kommen als es z.b Roy tun musste." Castle stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Theke und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen. „Aber die Zeiten der ewigen Hausfrau sind vorbei Mutter. Es ist ja nicht so das sie um ihren Job kämpfen müsste." Martha warf Rick einen bösen Blick zu und stellte die Milch zurück in den Kühlschrank. „Du hast keine Ahnung Richard. Frauen müssen auch heute noch oft um ihren Status im Beruf kämpfen. Die Vorurteile sind nach wie vor in euren Köpfen. Wir werden schlechter Bezahlt als ihr für die selbe Arbeit. Ständig werden wir Ziel gieriger Blicke und Anzüglichkeiten. Glaub mir wenn ich dir sage Schatz, Frauen haben es wahrlich nicht leicht in dieser Welt. Egal wo." Rick runzelte seine Stirn. „Ob es Alexis auch so geht?" Martha zuckte mit der Schulter. „Sie ist jung und selbstbewusst. Sie wird ihren Weg gehen, und ich danke Gott das sie im 21. Jahrhundert lebt. Aber ja, auch sie wird damit leben müssen." Castle wurde ernst und richtete sich wieder auf. „Aber mach dir keinen Kopf. Wie alle Frauen wird sie lernen damit umzugehen und es ignorieren. Es ist unser Los, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht."

Rick brummte zur Antwort. „So habe ich das noch nie gesehen." Martha lächelte. „Wie auch? Du bist ein Mann. Aber glaub mir, es gibt einige Männer die nur ein Tag lang mal eine Frau sein sollten. Danach würden sie ihren Mund nicht mehr so weit aufreißen." Castle grinste. „Womöglich nicht." Ricks Handy klingelte plötzlich. Er fischte es aus seiner Hosentasche. Anhand des Klingeltons wusste er das es Kate war. „Hey, Detektiv Beckett, was steht an?" Fragte er gut gelaunt.

„Was? Tatsächlich? Ich dachte du wolltest dich noch etwas schonen. Mh... okay. Bin unterwegs."

Er legte auf. „Lass mich raten: Ein Mord." Fragte Martha. „Du bist eine Hellseherin!" Sie winkte ab. „Bloß weibliche Intuition." Rick rutschte von seinem Hocker und schnappte sich sein Jackett als er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte. „Richard?" Er blieb stehen und wand sich Martha zu. „Ja?"

Sie lächelte sanftmütig. „Ich hab dich lieb." Er stutzte und kam zurück. „Ich dich auch. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Wollte Castle wissen. Martha lächelte. „Natürlich. Jetzt geh und fange den Mörder!" Rick gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das werde ich. Das Verbrechen muss zittern, Castle und Beckett sind zurück."

Als Castle den Tatort irgendwo in der Weststadt erreichte, war dieser bereits weiträumig abgesperrt worden. Ein gelbes Absperrband auf dem in schwarzen Buchstaben POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS stand, bildete den Schutzbereich. Diverse Streifenwagen des NYPD blockierten die Straße und einige Uniformierte Beamte sicherten zusätzlich ab. Es hatten sich bereits Schaulustige eingefunden die an der Absperrung standen und neugierig ihre Hälse streckten. Einige zuckten gar ihre Handys um Filme oder Bilder zu machen. Die morbide Faszination des Grauens, wie Castle sanierte. Sie ergriff viele, auch die die sich das gar nicht eingestehen wollten. Rick war fast an der Absperrung angelangt als sich ihm eine junge Frau in einem langen Mantel in den Weg stellt.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Ally Kowalski vom Kanal9. Sie sind doch Richard Castle, der berühmte Autor der Derek Storm und Nikki Head Reihe?" Fragte sie rund heraus und hielt dem verdutzten Schriftsteller ein Mikrophon unter die Nase. „Äh... ja. Wenn Sie ein Interview mit mir führen möchten ist das hier ein recht seltsamer Ort, oder?" Hielt er dagegen und musterte die unbekannte. Sie hatte schulterlanges, braunes Haar. Ihr Gesicht war durchschnittlich aber ihre Augen hatten etwas erfrischendes. Sie waren wachsam und strahlten vor Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich finde den Ort sehr passend. Immerhin sind Sie nicht nur ein bekannter Autor, sondern arbeiten auch mit der New Yorker Polizei zusammen. Ich stelle mir das sehr spannend vor." Castle nickte. „Ja, es kann ganz Interessant werden. Aber Sie müssen verstehen das ich keine Zeit habe. Wenn Sie ein Interview möchten, wenden Sie sich an meinen Agent." Castle wartete nicht ab bis die Frau Wiederworte geben konnte. Er schlich rechts an ihr vorbei auf die Absperrung zu. Die Cops kannten Ihn, daher konnte er problemlos unter dem Band hindurch tauchen. Kowalski und ihr Kameramann folgten ihm, aber der Polizist fing sie vor dem Band ab. „Tut mir leid Ma´am, aber das ist ein Tatort. Bleiben Sie bitte auf Abstand." Bat der junge Polizist. Castle grinste und ging weiter. Vor ihm lag ein kleiner Burgerladen. In der großen Frontscheibe waren zwei Einschusslöcher deutlich zu sehen. Direkt neben dem Haus gab es eine kleine Seitenstraße. Genau in der Einfahrt lag unter einer gelben Plane das Opfer dieses Anschlags. Esposito und Ryan kamen auf ihn zu.

„Yo Castle." Begrüßte ihn Javier. „Was haben wir?" Wollte Rick wissen. „Ich glaube da mag einer kein Hühnchen." Castle runzelte seine Stirn. „Warum?" Ryan beugte sich vor und lüftete ein wenig die Plane. Darunter lag ein Typ in einem gelben Hühnchenkostüm. Zwei rote Flecken auf seiner Brust zeigten, das er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. „Ja, sieht so aus. Gibt es noch mehr Opfer?" Wollte Castle wissen. „Nein, zum Glück. Augenzeugen berichten das ein Wagen an dem Imbiss vorbei kam und bei vorbeifahren das Feuer eröffnet wurde." Erklärte Ryan. „Ist die Frage ob er nur Pech hatte oder Ziel des Anschlags war." Dachte Rick laut nach. „Vielleicht war es auch eine Botschaft der Konkurrenz?" Fügte Esposito an. „Oh, das ist gut! Die KFC Connection duldet keine Nebenbuhler im harten Geschäft der Hühnerschenkel." Dichtete sich der Autor eine neue Theorie zusammen und betonte das mit einer düsteren Stimme und zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Was, eine KFC Mafia, ist das nicht selbst für dich etwas abgehoben?" Kate tauchte auf und lächelte Rick an. „Hey." Sie kam näher. „Hey. Ich habe schon mit einigen gesprochen, es ist aber noch alles etwas verschwommen. Ryan, Esposito." Die zwei traten vor. „Bringt alle auf das Revier." Befahl Beckett. Die zwei nickten und ging in den Laden. Nach dem sie außer Hörweite waren fragte Rick: „Wie geht es dir?" Kate runzelte ihre Stirn. „Warum fragen das alle?" Castle sah Kate in die Augen. „Weil du angeschossen wurdest?" Sie seufzte. „Das ist jetzt vier Wochen her Rick. Die Wunde ist verheilt, ich gehe wie befohlen zu der Therapie, aber ich muss langsam zurück finden. Um ehrlich zu sein Hilft mir das. Es ist blöd für ihn", Beckett deutete auf den Hühnchenmann, „aber gut für mich. Es fühlt sich gut an zurück zu sein." Castle nickte. „Was immer du befiehlst. Wichtig ist, das es dir gut geht." Sie lächelte noch etwas mehr. „Das tut es, nicht zu letzte auch wegen dir." Die zwei sahen einander an. Beiden hätten sich gerne geküsst. Aber Castle wusste das sie dafür zu sehr Profi war. Das eine war Privat, das hier Geschäftlich. Rick holte tief Luft und schlug dann in seine Hände. „Also gut, dann wollen wir mal anfangen diesen Mord zu klären!"


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich habe den Namen unseres Hühnermannes. Kein Witz, der Typ heißt Mike Meyers und arbeitete bei CB öfters als Maskottchen und verteilt Werbung." Kevin pinte das Bild des Opfers an die Mörderwand und schrieb dessen Name darüber. „Ist er Aktenkundig?" Fragte Beckett und sah sich das Bild näher an. Ryan überflog seine Notizen. „Nichts dramatisches, er wurde mal mit vierzehn wegen Diebstahls verhaftet, aber das war mehr so eine Mutprobe. Seither ist er nicht wieder auffällig geworden." Castle trat neben Kate. „Womöglich war der arme also nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort." Beckett wand sich von der Wand ab.  
>„Mal abwarten was die Zeugenbefragungen ergeben. Esposito, was ist mit angehörigen?" Javier gesellt sich zu den anderen. „Der Vater ist abgehauen. Die Mutter wohnt in der 125th, nur drei Blocks vom Tatort." Kate nickte. „Gut, fahren Sie zu der Mutter, ich und Castle nehmen uns den Geschäftsführer vor und arbeiten uns nach unten." Javier und Kevin eilten davon, Kate wollte sich mit Castle zum Verhörraum aufmachen, als sich ihnen eine dunkelhäutige Frau in einem dunkle grauen Kostüm in den Weg stellte. Beckett wirkte nicht sonderlich erfreut, doch sie zwang sich zu einem lächeln. „ Captain Gates." Die angesprochene verschränke ihre arme.<br>„Detektiv Beckett." Gates musterte den Schriftsteller eingehend. Kate überwand sich und stellte ihn ihrer neuen Chefin vor.  
>„Captain, das ist Richard Castle, der Autor mit dem ich zusammen arbeite." Gates lächelte, doch in ihren Augen spiegelte sich keine freute wieder. „Ah, habe ich mir fast schon gedacht, es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Castle." Sie reichte ihm die Hand. Castle erwiderte ihr lächeln und reichte ihr seine Hand. Sie packte fest zu, etwas zu fest für den Geschmack des Autors, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.<br>„Ich habe gehört das Sie an einem neuen Fall sind, Detektiv." Sagte Gates und ließ Castles Hand los, welcher mehr als erleichtert war und hoffte, das es nicht zu offensichtlich war. „Ja, ein Junge wurde erschossen. Ob er allerdings das Ziel war oder nur Pech hatte, müssen wir noch herausbekommen." Bestätigte Kate. Gates lächelte wieder und zeigte ihre Zähne. Rick erinnerte es eher an das Fletschen einer Raubkatze. „In Ordnung, dann walten Sie ihres Amtes. Es war schön sie kennen gelernt zu haben Mr. Castle." Gates setzten ihren Weg fort. Castle und Beckett sahen ihr nach.  
>„Gruselig." Stellte er fest.<br>„Ja, die Frau hat ihren Namen nicht von ungefähr." Stimmte Kate zu. Die zwei suchten den Verhörraum auf. Kate öffnete ihn und Castle folgte brav, er setzte sich auf die linke Seite, Beckett schloss die Tür und setzte sich neben ihn. Kate legte eine Akte auf dem Tisch ab. Mr. Owner, der Geschäftsführer, sahs etwas blass auf seinem Stuhl und wirkte abgespannt. Das konnte man ihm auch kaum verübeln. „Mr. Owner, kannten Sie Mr. Meyers gut?" Fragte Kate. Dieser zuckte mit der Schulter. „Nicht besser oder schlechter als andere. Der Junge war zuverlässig und machte sein Job. Ich habe ihm sogar eine Festanstellung im Lokal in Aussicht gestellt. Und dann sowas... ich habe heute Morgen noch mit ihm gesprochen..." Owner hielte inne und starrte vor sich hin. Man sah ihm an das er das ganze noch nicht begriffen hatte. „Da kommen irgend welche... Gangster vorbei, schießen um sich und töten unschuldige!" Der Mann ballte sein Faust und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das verschwitzte Gesicht. „Was ist das nur für eine Welt?" Castle schluckte. Man musst kein Profi sein um zu sehen das ihm der tot des Jungen zu Herzen ging.  
>„Mr. Owner, ich muss das Fragen: Gab es gegen Sie oder ihre Leute Drohungen?" Hakte Kate nach. „Drohungen?" „Ob Sie zum Beispiel jemand versucht hat abzuziehen. Schutzgeld zu erpressen, so etwas." Erklärte Castle. Owner schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nicht so viel ich weiß. Die Gegend ist doch eigentlich sicher. Upper West Side ist doch kein Gangsterviertel. Ich verstehe das nicht, wirklich... ich..." Owner war fertig, ihn weiter zu befragen würde nichts bringen. Kate war das auch klar. „Gut, das reicht erst mal Mr. Owner. Ein Kollege wird sich gleich um sie kümmern. Danke für Ihre Hilfe." Der Mann nickte nur, Beckett warf Castle einen Blick zu und die zwei gingen wieder. Im zweiten Verhörraum hockte die Stellvertreterin von Owner, eine gewisse Bettsy Hover. Doch auch ihre Befragung ergab keine neuen Hinweise. Nach dem Kate und Rick alle angestellten des Lokals durch hatten, wanden sie sich den Gäste zu. Ryan und ein andere Kollege hatten bereits die erste Hälfte interviewt. Kate und Rick blieb der Rest. Die Zeugen waren nicht weniger hilfreich als die Mitarbeiter. Niemand hatten den Wagen deutlich gesehen. Als die ersten Schüsse vielen gingen alle in Deckung. Gegen Abend hatten sie alle Zeugen und ihre Personalien überprüft. Keiner hatte eine größere Kriminelle Vergangenheit. Es gab keinen Anhaltspunkt warum man auf das Lokal geschossen hatte. Zumindest schien es keinen zu geben. Erst als Esposito mit der Mutter des Opfers auftauchte, tat sich ein neuer Hoffnungsschimmer auf. Kate führte die Frau in das normale Wartezimmer, wo sie ihr einen Kaffee anbot. Beckett und Castle setzten sich zu ihr und warteten ab. Nach dem Mrs. Meyers am Kaffee genippt hatte, sah sie zu Kate auf.<br>„Was ist passiert?" Verlangte sie mit matter Stimme zu erfahren. Kate beugte sich zu ihr vor. „Ihr Sohn wurde... Opfer eines Angriffes. Er stand draußen und verteilte gerade Werbung. Wir wissen nicht, ob er das Opfer einer Verwechslung wurde oder ober er das Ziel war." Bei diesen Worten verzog die Mutter das Gesicht. „Warum sollte Mike das Ziel sein?" Kate faltete ihre Hände. „Genau das versuchen wir zu klären. Wir hoffen das uns die Kugeln einen Aufschluss über den Schützen geben. Aber noch haben wir nichts, mit dem wir arbeiten könnten. Mrs. Meyers, es ist schwer, ich weiß, aber ich muss Sie das Fragen. Hatte Ihr Sohn in letzter Zeit ärger? Wurde er bedroht? Hatte er Angst?"  
>Die Mutter schüttelte bei jeder Frage mit dem Kopf. „Er war ein guter Junge. Er hatte nicht viele Freunde, aber einen besten Freund. Und sie mochten sich" Kate und Rick wechselten wissend blicke. „Wie heißt der?" Die Frau überlegte. „John. John Veronika. Sie kennen sich seit der Schule." „Fällt Ihnen sonst noch etwas ein?" Hakte Rick nach. „Nein... außer... Mike hatte etwas von einer Frau erzählt, die er kennnen gelernt hatte. Aber ich weiß nicht wie Sie heißt. Da könnte Ihnen John womöglich weiter helfen." Kate lächelte der Mutter zu. „Danke Mrs. Meyers, das wird uns weiter helfen." Die Frau stellte ihren Becher ab. „Kann ich Ihn sehen?" Beckett zögerte, nickte dann aber. „Klar, ich bringe Sie hin."<p>

Nach dem Mrs. Meyers ihren Sohn in der Pathologie gesehen hatte, kümmerte sich ein Psychologe um sie. Kate nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und fuhr mit Castle zu diesem John Veronika. Auch er lebte im selben Viertel, fünf Blocks vom Tatort. Der schlimmste Verkehr war vorbei, so das Kate zügig durch die Straßenschluchten Manhattans kam. Rick sahs auf dem Beifahrersitz und grübelte vor sich hin. Kate sah ihn von der Seite an und hielt an einer Ampel. „Was ist los? Du wirkst bedrückt." Stellte Kate fest. „Wenn es um Kinder geht, wird es immer besonders schwer. Wenn ich in die Gesichter der Eltern sehe, frage ich mich wie ich es verkraften würde, wäre Alexis ein solches Opfer."  
>Beckett legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Denk nicht darüber nach Rick. Dieser Gedanke würde nichts bringen und du quälst dich unnötig." Er sah Kate in die Augen. „Du machst das Tag täglich. Ich bin nur ein Zuschauer, der ab und an mal vorbei schaut. Ganz klar, ich bin ein Krimiautor. Und ich liebe es in meinen Büchern, aber auch mit dir, Fälle zu klären. Aber als Cop wollte ich nicht arbeiten wollen. Ich habe den Luxus die Augen von dieser Realität abwenden zu können. Viele nicht und du auch nicht. Wie schaffst du das?" Kate lächelte.<br>„In dem ich es nicht an mich heran lasse und ich freunde habe die mich stützen. Und dich." Castle grinste. „Oh ja, das höre ich natürlich am liebsten. Ich danke dir für dieses Vertrauen." Beckett beugte sich zu ihm vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich danke dir. Und jetzt denk nicht mehr darüber nach." Bat sie. Die Ampel schaltete auf Grün und Kate setzten den Weg fort. Nach etwas zehn Minuten erreichten sie die angegebene Adresse. Kate parkten den Ford Taunus und die zwei erklommen nach dem aussteigen die fünf Treppen zur Haustür.  
>„Na mal schauen ob jemand da ist." Kate klingelte und wartete. Es war zuerst ruhig. Eine Katze zwei Häuser weiter mauzte, die Straße lag sonst verlassen da. Von innen hörte man plötzlich ein mechanisches klacken. Kate runzelte die Stirn. Schlagartig wurde ihr klar was das war. „Castle!" Schrie sie und gab dem Autor einen schubs, so das er über das Geländer viel. Dann sprang die Polizistin selber. Keine Minute zu früh. Schon wurde die Tür von Schrott zerschmettert...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Castle hatte sich so klein wie möglich gemacht.  
>Er stand zwar dank Beckett nicht in der Schusslinie, aber wenn ein Gewehrknall ertönt, treibt das dennoch jedes mal den Puls in die Höhe. Kate kauerte neben ihn und drückte den Autor gen Boden. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte sie und zuckte ihre Dienstwaffe. Castle befühlte sich. „Ich denke schon. Und du?" Sie visierte die Tür an, in der ein Faust großes Loch klaffte. „Alles bestens, bleib in Deckung." Castle widersprach nicht.<p>

„Hier spricht das NYPD! Werfen Sie die Waffe weg und kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen heraus!" Forderte Kate. Sekunden lang passierte nichts, dann ertönte erneut das mechanische Geräusch des Repetierer und ein weiterer lauter Knall ertönte. Ein zweites Loch wurden von dem 12mm Schrot in die Tür gelocht. „Verpisst euch! Glaubt ihr, ich falle auf so einen Trick rein! John Verona lässt sich nicht so leicht töten!" Zur Bestätigung schoss der Mann ein drittes mal.  
>„Verona! Das ist meine letzte Warnung! Legen Sie die Waffe weg. Sonst springt hier in fünf Minuten ein S.W.A.T Team herum. Ich bin vom NYPD, 12te Revier, Detektiv Kate Beckett."<br>Kurzes schweigen.

„Und der Typ?" Wollte John wissen.

„Äh... das ist Richard Castle. Autor." Musste Kate zugeben.  
>„Da haben wir es! Ihr blöden Arschlöcher müsst euch schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen. Richtet Rico aus, das ich mit der ganzen Sache nichts Zutun hatte! Das war Mikes Sache, nicht meine!" Beckett seufzte. „So wird das nichts." Gestand sie. „Dann frag Ihn gleich hier." Schlug Rick vor. „Hören Sie Verona, warum wurde ihr Freund ermordet? War er in irgendwelche Sachen verwickelt?" John lachte auf. „Warum fragst du mich das? Ihr habt ihn doch umgeniedet! Ich denke es ging Rico gegen die Strich das Mike mit seiner alten rum gemacht hatte."<br>Rick beugte sich zu Kate vor.

„Ah, das klassische Motive. Mord aus Liebe!" Beckett sah ihn grinsend an. „Das würde dir gefallen, oder?" Castle zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ist das nicht perfekt? Welche Frau würde es nicht schmeicheln, das man bereit wäre für Sie zu töten? Es wurden schon Kriege um Frauen ausgefochten!" Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde das nicht von dir verlangen."  
>„Nein?"<br>„Nein, wenn dann mach ich das schon selber. So romantisch das auch klingen mag, ich glaube nicht daran das es nur um Eifersucht ging." Meinte Kate. „Oftmals sind die einfachsten Erklärungen die richtigen." Hielt der Autor dagegen. „Wir werden sehen."  
>„Hey! Was macht ihr? Keine Bock auf Schrot oder?" Rief Verona aus der Wohnung. Aus der ferne waren Sirenen zuhören. Anwohner mussten die Polizei informiert haben. „Hören Sie das? Gleich sind die Bullen da!" Freute sich John.<p>

„Ja, in der Tat." Entgegnete Kate und wartete ab. Nach zwei Minuten trafen drei Streifen ein, die Kollegen stiegen mit gezogen Waffen aus ihren Autos. Kate gab sich zu erkennen und erklärte den Sachverhalt. John war zuerst unschlüssig, ergab sich letztendlich aber und ließ sich von der Streife festnehmen.

Als Kate in den Verhörraum trat, sah John etwas fertig und nervös aus.  
>Das geschah ihm auch ganz recht, wie sich Kate im stillen dachte. Immerhin hätte der Typ sie und Rick fast erschossen. Der Gedanke, ihm könnte etwas passieren ließ Kate erschaudern und zeigte ihr wieder zu deutlich auf, wie gefährlich es auf den Straßen sein konnte. Der Autor folgte Kate, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr wirkte er nicht verärgert. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte erheitert.<p>

Die zwei nahmen Platz, Kate legte besonders langsam die Fallakte ab und faltete ihre Hände. Sie musterte John, versuchte ihm etwas druck zu machen. Rick grinste vor sich hin. „Also Mr. Verona. Illegaler Waffenbesitz, versuchte Tötung einer Beamtin, Beleidigung. Da kommt einiges auf Sie zu."  
>Stellte Kate fest. John leckte sich nervös die Lippe.<br>„Hören Sie, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, das Sie ne echte Polizistin sind!" Versuchte sich der junge Mann zu erklären. „Immerhin wurde heute mein bester Freund platt gemacht! Ich hatte Angst, als sie an meiner Tür geklingelt hatten, hab ich durchgedreht!"

„Warum wurde Ihr Freund umgebracht, wegen dieser Frau von der Sie vorhin gesprochen haben?"  
>Linkte sich Castle in das Gespräch ein. „Warum sonst? Rico hatte ihm das angedroht, sollte er nicht die Finger von ihr lassen."<br>Kate öffnete die Akte und überflog sie kurz. „Wir konnten kein Bandenmitglied finden, das Rico heißt, ist das womöglich ein Nickname?" John stutze. „Warum sollte Rico einer Bande angehören?"  
>Kate wirkte irritiert.<p>

„Weil das Muster der Tat auf einen Bandangriff schließen lässt. Was wissen Sie genau über den Tathergang?" John überlegte kurz.

„Nicht viel, nur das er getötet wurde. Habs in den Nachrichten gehört." Kate sah zu Rick hinüber. Die Polizei hatte keine Namen über den Nachrichtendienst heraus gegeben. „Wo haben Sie das gehört?" Hakte Beckett nach.

„Auf Kanal9, so ein neuer Sender." Castle schnippte mit den Fingern. „Diese Reporterin. Sie muss irgend wie an Details unserer Ermittlung gelangt sein. Am Tatort hat keiner den Namen des Opfers genannt."

Kate runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Darum kümmern wir uns später. Also, sie haben gehört das es Mike war, der erschossen wurde und gingen davon aus, das es dieser Rico war?" Fasste sie noch einmal zusammen. John nickte.  
>„Haben Sie für uns seinen ganzen Namen? Und wenn er keiner Gang angehört, warum haben Sie so eine Angst vor ihm?" Verona schluckte. „Weil der Typ ein Psycho ist. Wir gingen alle zusammen auf die selbe Schule. Er war früher gefürchtet, hat sich ständig geprügelt und uns um unser Geld erleichtert. Sein ganzer Name lautet Enrico Valez."<p>

* * *

><p>John konnte nach dem Verhör gehen, Kate wies ihn aber darauf hin nicht die Stadt zu verlassen.<p>

Sie ging in die Küche und machte sich einen Kaffee. Richard folgte ihr und lehnte sich an die Wand.  
>„Willst du diesen Rico noch zum Verhör schleifen?" Fragte er müde. Kate sah auf die Uhr über der Tür. „Nein, es ist spät und ich bin müde. Ich werde ihn Morgen befragen, ich glaube nicht das er unser Mann ist. Das riecht für mich immer noch nach Bandenkrieg."<p>

Der Kaffeeautomat zischte vor sich hin, als er das braune Gold in die Tasse laufen ließ. „Ich sehe es ähnlich." Er beobachtete Kate und lächelte die ganze Zeit. Sie sah ihn belustigt an. „Was ist?"  
>Castle stieß sich von der Wand ab und umkreiste sie. „Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt das du super Sexy wirkst wenn du dir an meiner Maschine einen Kaffee machst?" Kate wischte sich verlegen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Rede kein Unsinn." Kate schlenderte mit ihrer Tasse zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Esposito und Ryan hatte bereits Feierabend. Abgesehen von der Nachtschicht war keiner mehr im Büro. Sie setzte sich und seufzte, als sie den ganzen Papierkram sah. Rick hockte sich auf seinen Stuhl, der neben ihrem Tisch stand.<br>„Ich dachte, du wolltest Feierabend machen?"

Kate nahm einen großen Schluck und stellte die Tasse auf einen freien Platz ab.  
>„Gleich, ich schreibe nur noch das Verhörprotokoll. Dann geht's heim." Beckett zögerte und sah Castle in die Augen. „Ich... ich wollte Fragen ob ich heute bei dir schlafen kann. Ich habe keine Lust alleine zu sein." Castle grinste über beide Ohren.<p>

„Aber natürlich." Kate lachte. „Komm aber auf keine dummen Gedanken!"

Castle deutete auf sich.  
>„Ich? Ich bin doch die Seriosität in Person!" Entrüstete er sich. Kate, die wieder am Kaffee nippte, verschluckte sich und stellte den Cafe wieder ab. „Du bist alles, aber nicht seriös." Kate sah Rick lange und verliebt in die Augen, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm vor, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Aber ich vertraue dir." Flüsterte sie. „Und ich weiß das du nie etwas gegen meinen Willen machen würdest." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, den er erwiderte. „Wie auch, du würdest mich totschlagen." Entgegnete der Autor. Kate lächelte. „Ganz genau."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Als Castle die Tür zu seinem Loft öffnete und Kate hinein bat, kam ihnen Martha und Alexis entgegen gelaufen. „Richard, Junge! Ich hatte einen wunderbaren Abend." Plauderte seine Mutter direkt darauf los. Rick sah etwas verwirrt drein, daher war es an Alexis ihn aufzuklären.

„Großmutter hat heute einen wundervollen Abend mit einem alten Verehrer verbracht. Sie liegt mit schon den ganzen Abend damit im Ohr." Gestand Sie und verdrehte ihre Augen.  
>„Pah, da spricht nur der Neid aus meiner Enkeltochter!" Hielt Martha dagegen. Kate hatte sich an Rick vorbei geschoben und er schloss die Tür.<p>

„Na das sind doch tolle Nachrichten." Freute sie sich. „Das ist Mutter wie sie Leib und lebt. Wer war es? John Miller? Andrew Summers?" Martha winkte ab. „Viel besser, David King." Rick überlegte und runzelte seine Stirn.

„King? War das nicht der vom Theater der dich hat Sitzen lassen?" Martha verzog ihr Gesicht. „Das ist doch Schnee von gestern! Wir trafen uns vor einem Monat wieder und, naja, wir haben da angeknüpft wo es vor zwanzig Jahren aufgehört hatte." Sie zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Eine späte Einsicht, aber besser zu spät als nie." Castle grinste. „Du bist unverbesserlich."  
>Sie lächelte. „Sprechen wir nicht mehr über mich, wie ich sehe hast du Damenbesuch mitgebracht."<br>Kate gab ihr die Hand. „Hallo Martha." Diese nahm Kate ohne Vorwarnung in den Arm. „Willkommen in der Familie!" Castle viel fast alles aus dem Gesicht.

„Mutter!" Entrüstete er sich.  
>„Ich glaube, soweit sind wir noch nicht." Stimmte Beckett mit ein. „Ach was. Wann ist die Hochzeit?" Fragte Alexis. „Jetzt reicht es!" Rick ging dazwischen und trennte Kate und seine Mutter. Dann deutete er auf seine Tochter. „Es ist schon spät, ab mit dir ins Bett!" Befahl er. Alexis salutierte. „Jawohl Herr Hauptmann!" Sie gab Rick einen Kuss auf die Wange und macht sich tatsächlich auf in ihr Zimmer. Martha seufzte.<p>

„Du bist ein Spielverderber Junge. Aber du hast zumindest in dem Punkt Recht das es spät ist, ich leg mich auch hin", sie musterte ihren Sohn und Kate, „aber treibt es nicht zu bunt!" Martha zwinkerte den zwei zu und zog sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück.

Nach einem kleinen Snack, duschte Kate das erste mal in Ricks Wohnung. Und wie alles in seiner Wohnung, war auch das Bad viel größer und besser eingerichtet, als ihres. Gut, das Loft kostete auch ein wenig mehr, da konnte man das erwarten. Als sie fertig war, ließ sie Rick duschen. Mit einem großen, weichen Handtuch das sie sich um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte suchte sie dann das Schlafzimmer auf. Kate musste sich eingestehen das sie etwas aufgeregt war. Es fühlte sich an, wie damals als sie ihren ersten Freund hatte und bei ihm, zugegebener maßen, heimlich übernachtet hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte wild, als sie das große Doppelbett sah.

Mit wie vielen Frauen er wohl schon hier geschlafen hatte? Diese Frage dämpfte etwas das Gesamtbild, aber sie konnte ihm schlecht daraus einen Vorwurf machen. Kate verscheuchte diesen unschönen Gedanken. Dafür kam ihr ein anderer. Sie lächelte, entledigte sich ihres Handtuches und warf sich nackt wie Gott sie schuf auf das Bett. Kate legte sich auf die Seite und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Handfläche ab. Ob ihm gefallen würde, was er zu sehen bekommen wird? Alleine der Gedanken daran erregte sie und sie fühlte sich wie ein junges Mädchen.

Das ganze Szenario war irgend wie lächerlich. Ein erwachsene Frau, dazu Polizistin des NYPD, nackt im Bett eines Bestsellerautors. Aber sie konnte nicht anderes. Wie auf Bestellung ging die Tür auf und Rick kam ins Schlafzimmer, mit einem Tuch um seine Hüfte gebunden. „Was mir gerade eingefallen ist..." Er stockte als er Kate auf dem Bett erspähte. Sein Mund ging auf und zu, wie bei einem Fisch, kein Wort wollte über seine Lippen kommen.

Es war ein Bild für die Götter und Beckett kam nicht umher zu lachen. Castle grinste. „Du Luder! Das also war dein schändlicher Plan!" Er warf sich ebenfalls aufs Bett und kroch zu ihr, bis er auf Augenhöhe mit der jungen Frau war. „Du wolltest mich sprachlos machen!" Sie zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Vielleicht?"

Sie legte sich auf den Rücken, er beugte sich über sie. Er spürte ihren warmen Körper, roch die Seife, mit der sie sich gerade geduscht hatte. Und Kate roch einfach verführerisch. Er schluckte und strich Kate einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Glaubst du an den einen, perfekten Moment?" Fragte er leise. „Den, wo alles andere keine Rolle Spielt, außer dieser, eine, kleine Moment? Den man am liebsten nicht mehr aufgeben möchte?" Er nickte. „So in etwa. Die Geburt eines neuen, perfekten Momentes kommt der Schaffung eines Universums gleich. Unsere Universums. Wie würde dir das gefallen?"

„Ein ganzes Universum? Wäre ich darin eine Königin?" Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr hinab. „Du wärst meine Königin!" Sie sah ihn an und musste lachen. „Was?" Fragte er verdattert.

„Ich hab gerade daran denken müssen, das du ein guten Hofnarren abgeben würdest!" Auch er lachte. Nach einer kleinen weile fingen sich die beiden. Kate wurde ernst und streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. „Die Geburt unseres Universums würde mir gefallen. Etwas, das nur du und ich teilen. Das keinem anderen gehört. Ein Universum aus liebe und Glück, in dem es keine Angst geben würde, oder?"

Castle streichelte mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange, streifte ihren Hals hinab und glitt zu ihrer Brust, bis er ihre Narbe erreichte, direkt neben ihrem Herz. Die Haut schimmerte noch in einem frischen rosa, die Narbe würde Kate ein Leben lang daran erinnern, wie knapp sie dem Tod entronnen war. Sie ließ es zu, er hörte sie atmen.

„Ja, in dieser Welt gäbe es keine Angst. Nur liebe und Frieden." Rick sah eine ganze Weile auf ihre Narbe und ihm wurde schwer ums Herz. Kate schien zu ahnen, was er dachte. „Denk nicht darüber nach." Bat sie.  
>„Hätte ich früher reagiert..."<p>

Sie legte ihm ihren Finger auf den Mund. „Es ist egal. Es ist passiert und ich bin hier, bei dir. Das zählt.  
>Bei dir, wir haben eine zweite Chance bekommen und nutzen sie. Was will man mehr?" Er nickte und sah Kate tief in die Augen.<br>„Ich liebe Sie, Detektiv Kate Beckett." Sie lächelte wieder. „Ich Sie auch, Mr. Richard Alexander Castle." Er hielt inne.

„Ich heiße jetzt aber Richard Edgar Castle, Ma´am." Stellte er richtig. „Mir egal, Alexander klingt schöner und jetzt küss mich, oder soll ich darum betteln?" Castle grinste spitzbübisch. „Das würde mir gefallen."  
>„Das glaube ich, aber das wird nie passieren." Er gab ihrer bitte nach und die zwei küssten sich innig...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Als Kate die Augen öffnete, lag sie alleine in dem großen Bett.  
>Verwundert richtete sie sich auf und sah sich um, kein Castle, wohin sie blickte. Doch er hatte ihr in weißer Voraussicht einen Morgenmantel bereit gelegt. Kate lächelte, griff nach ihm und streifte ihn sich über den nackten Körper. Der Mantel war weich und warm und er roch gut. Kate wusste nicht warum, aber sie fühlte sich wie Zuhause, warm und geborgen. Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und lief auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Schlafzimmer in den Flur. Da Rick nicht im Bett lag, musste es einen anderen, guten Grund geben. Schon im Flur roch sie frischen Kaffee und als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam war klar, wo der Autor ab geblieben war. Er wuselte mit einem Liedchen auf den Lippen in der Küche herum und war, im gegensatz zu ihr, schon angezogen. Er nahm gerade die Pfanne vom Herd und lud zwei Spiegeleier auf einen Teller ab. Er nahm Kate aus dem Augenwinkel war und grinste.<br>„Ah, Detektiv Beckett. Sie kommen gerade richtig, ich habe Frühstück für Sie gemacht." Der Autor legte die Pfanne in die Spüle und stellte Kate einen Kaffee auf die Theke.  
>Sie setzte sich galant auf den Hocker.<br>„Danke Mr. Castle."  
>Sie nahm die Tasse auf, pustete kurz und nahm einen Schluck. Der Kaffee war köstlich. „Ich weiß ehrlich gestanden nicht, was du magst. Rühr- oder Spiegelei, daher habe ich beides gemacht." Castle hob die zwei Teller auf und wog sie auf und ab. Kate deutete auf seinen rechten Arm, dem mit den Rühreiern. Er stellte den Teller vor ihr ab.<br>„Gleich müsste der Toast fertig sein." Fügte Castle an und wie auf Bestellung hüpften zwei Scheiben im Toaster auf. Castle deutete auf ihn.  
>„Das nenne ich Timing!"<br>Er nahm die zwei Scheiben vorsichtig zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen, zog sie heraus.  
>„Heiß!"<br>Er ließ sie mehr schlecht als recht auf Kates Teller fallen. Diese nickte dankend und schippte sich etwas Ei auf ihre ihre Gabel.  
>„Moment, und der Speck?" Fragte Rick. „Nicht nötig." Sagte sie mit vollem Mund. Rick setzte sich neben sie und fing an das Spiegelei zu bearbeiten.<br>„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Wollte Castle zwischen zwei bissen wissen. Kate schluckte ein weiteres Stück Ei hinunter bevor sie antwortete. „So gut wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Und das ist ein gutes Zeichen." Rick runzelte seine Stirn. „So? Warum das?" Kate sah ihn jetzt fest an. „Weil ich in fremden Betten eigentlich sehr ungern schlafe. Ich mag meines, so wie es ist. Meine vorigen Freunde, mussten alle bei mir schlafen." Castle hob belustigt eine Augenbraue.  
>„Also bin ich etwas besonders?"<br>Kate stockte und lächelte dann. „Ich glaube schon."  
>Die zwei aßen eine weile stumm weiter. Castle war mit seinem Teller zuerst fertig und nippte von seinem O-Saft.<br>„Auch Josh?" Hakte er nach. „Bitte?" Kate blickte den Autor fragend an.  
>„Ob auch Josh zu dir kommen musst." Sie wirkte für einen Moment irritiert, fasste sich aber.<br>„Ja, auch er. Warum?" Castle grinste jetzt über beide Ohren. „Ich bin dir also viel sympathischer als er!" Die Polizistin verdrehte ihre Augen. „Müsst ihr immer und überall eure... na du weißt schon, vergleichen?" Rick klaute Kate ein Stück Ei vom Teller. „Hey!" Protestierte sie und er steckte sich demonstrativ die Gabel in den Mund. „Ja!" Beantwortete er dann ihre Frage und rutschte vom Hocker, nahm sich seinen Teller und spülte ihn ab, bevor er ihn in die Spülmaschine stellte. „Was ist los?"  
>Rick seufzte. „Ich muss zu meinem Verlag, noch einige dinge wegen dem Kinostart nächste Woche und wegen dem aktuellen Buch klären." Erklärte er und lehnte sich an der Theke mit seinen Händen ab. „Du musst also ohne mich zum Revier. Schlimm? " Kate schluckte einen weiteren bissen herunter und hatte damit ihren Teller ebenfalls leer gegessen.<br>„Ich denke nicht. Eine Überdosis Richard Castle ist sicherlich tödlich."  
>„Ha,ha." Er beugte sich vor und gab Kate einen Kuss.<br>„Ah, da ist ja das frisch verliebte Paar." Rief Martha die in ihrem Morgenmantel angerauscht kam. Sie setzte sich neben Beckett nieder. „Morgen Martha." Begrüßte Kate sie. „Morgen mein Kind. Und? Erzählt mir alles!" Bat sie. Rick warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu.  
>„Die Diener des dunklen Lords sind aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht. Sie werden dir noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten, in meiner Abwesenheit."<br>Martha zischte abschätzig und Rick gab auch ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Morgen Mutter."  
>Mit diesen Worten eilte er zur Haustür, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und öffnete die Tür. „Wiedersehen, ich liebe euch!"<br>Schon war entschwunden und ließ die Tür ins schloss fallen. Martha beugte sich weiter zu Kate vor.  
>„Und?" flüsterte sie, so als würde sie befürchten ihr Sohn könnte sie noch immer hören. „Und was?" Fragte Kate.<br>„Hattet ihr eine kurze Nacht? Voller leidenschaftlichen, unersättlichen Sex?"  
>„Ähhh..."<p>

Nach dem verstörenden Gespräch mit Martha fuhr Kate zur Arbeit.  
>Als sie ihren dunkel blauen Ford Crown Victoria vor dem Revier parkte, stand dort bereits eine Meute von Reportern im Eingangsbereich, bewacht von einigen Kollegen des Streifendienstes. Kate stellte die Automatik auf Parken, zog die Handbremse an und stiegen aus dem Wagen. Als die Reporter sie erblickten, richteten sich dutzende von Kameras auf sie. Die Männer und Frauen der verschieden Sender bombardierten sie förmlich mit fragen. Zum Glück hielten ihre Kollegen in Uniform die Meute auf Abstand, sonst hätten sie sie womöglich einfach tot getrampelt. Die Polizistin war von den ganzen eindrücken völlig überfordert. Fragen wie:<br>„Wie ist Richard Castle privat?"  
>„Seit wann sind sie ein Paar?"<br>„Stimmt es das sie Schwanger sind?"  
>Prasselten auf sie ein. Woher zum Teufel konnten die das nur wissen? Die Polizistin fand zu ihrer Gelassenheit zurück und sondierte die Masse. Keiner kam ihr auf Anhieb bekannt vor, doch dann viel ihr diese junge Frau von Kanal9 ins Auge. Sie stand mit ihrem Kameramann weit links. Sie hatte sie natürlich schon gestern genau beobachtet, als sie Castle ansprach. Energisch ging Kate auf sie zu, packte sie am Arm und sagte: „Sie kommen bitte mal mit!"<br>„Hey!" Protestierte die Frau, doch sie konnte sich gegen den eisernen Griff kaum zur Wehr setzen. Ihr Kameramann wollte dazwischen gehen, aber ein Kollege vereitelte das. Kate nickte ihm dankend zu und schleifte die Reporterin ins Revier. Als die Tür des Liftes aufging stieß Kate die Frau unsanft hinaus. „Das wird Sie teuer zustehen kommen! Ich bin Reporterin die in einem freien Land lebt! Ich kann tun was ich will!" Protestiert sie. Kate ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und dirigierte sie unter den verwunderten Blicken ihrer Kollegen zum nächsten Verhörraum. Die Tür stand offen, so das Kate sie hinein drückte.  
>„Setzen!" Befahl Kate mit kalter Stimme.<br>Die Frau wagte es nicht Wiederworte zu geben und setzte sich. Beckett stieß die Tür zu und die zwei Frauen waren alleine. Doch sie wusste das Kevin und Javier bereits hinter der Glasscheibe standen und sie beobachten. Kate ging langsam zu ihrem Platz, schob den Stuhl etwas vor und setzte sich.  
>„Sie haben kein Recht dazu!"<br>Versuchte sich die junge Frau ein weiteres mal aus dieser Lage zu befreien. Kate antworte darauf nicht, sie sah die Frau einfach nur an.  
>„Weswegen halten Sie mich hier fest?" Verlangte sie zu erfahren. „Für das Protokoll, nennen Sie mir bitte Ihren Namen, Ma´am." Bat Beckett ganz Formel. Sie schluckte.<br>„Ally. Ally Kowalski."  
>Kate lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und starrte Ally an. Diese sah sich nervös um. Minuten vergingen, ohne das ein Wort gesprochen wurde. Ally verlor die nerven. „Verdammt! Was ist Ihr Problem?" Kate beugte sich wieder zu ihr vor.<br>„Wir wissend Bescheid." Erklärte die Polizistin. Ally stutzte. Kate klopfte an das undurchsichtige Glas. Es dauerte keine Minute, da ging die Tür auf. Esposito kam mit einer Akte rein und überreichte sie Kate. Er starrte Ally kurz an und ging wieder. Die Akte legte Kate vor sich hin und tippte mit ihrem Finger auf ihr herum. „Was wissen Sie?" Beckett lächelte. „Alles."  
>Ally rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Sie wich dem stechenden Blick der Polizistin aus, doch letztlich gewann Kate.<br>„Okay, Sie haben recht! Ich habe Mr. Castle ein Mikrophon untergejubelt. So habe ich heraus bekommen wie der Name des Opfers war. Das Nachrichtengeschäft ist hart. Wenn man nicht weiß was quasi am nächsten Tag passiert, ist man raus. Und da er das Ding die ganze Zeit mit sich im Mantel herum trug haben wir auch ein Teil ihres Gespräches von gestern Abend mit bekommen..." Erklärte Ally kleinlaut und verschränkte ihre Arme.  
>„Wo ist der Empfänger?" Wollte Kate wissen. Ally zuckte ein Diktiergerät aus ihrer Jacke. „Es funktioniert aber nur, wenn man sich etwa einhundert Meter vom Sender entfernt befindet."<br>Beckett schaltete das Gerät ein und spulte etwas zurück. Dann drückte sie die Playtaste. Man konnte tatsächlich ein Teil des Gespräches von ihr und Castle hören, auch wenn es oft rauschte oder die Stimmen merkwürdig dumpf klangen. Kate genügte das. Sie entfernte den Speicher und gab Ally das Gerät zurück.  
>„Das können Sie nicht machen!" Protestierte die Reporterin. „Das oder eine Anzeige wegen Persönlichkeitsverletzung. Und da sie sogar teile einer laufenden NYPD Ermittlung aufgezeichnet und preis gegeben haben, könnte ich noch eine Anklage wegen Spionage drauf packen. Wie hätten Sie es also gerne?" Ally schluckte und gab klein bei. „Und jetzt gehen Sie. Ich will sie nicht mal in der Nähe von Castle oder mir sehen, verstanden?"<br>Ally erhob sich und starrte Beckett noch einmal trotzig an. Dann stampfte sie aus dem Raum. Kate betrachtete kurz den Speicher, dann brach sie ihn einmal in der Mitte durch. Esposito und Ryan kamen herein.  
>„Das funktioniert immer wieder." Schmunzelte Javier und nahm die leere Akte von Kate entgegen. „Dieser blöde Abhörkram kann heute an jeder Ecke legal erworben werden, ziemlich nervig wenn man darüber mal nachdenkt." Fügte Kevin an.<br>„Ja." Pflichtete Kate bei.

Nach dem „Vorfall" mit dieser Ally machte sich Kate auf zu ihrer Freundin Lanie. Die Pathologien hatte ihr eine Mail zu kommen lassen. Als Kate in die Pathologie kam, empfing sie der alt bekannte Geruch aus Desinfektionsmittel und Tod. Lanie sahs an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb gerade einen Bericht. „Hey." Grüßte Beckett. „Hey Süße."  
>Sie legte den Stift weg und erhob sich. „Schön das du so schnell gekommen bist." Kate lächelte. „Für dich bin ich doch immer da. Also, was hast du für mich?" Lanie ging zu einem kleinen Tisch hinüber. Dort stand ein kleines Glas das sie aufnahm und Kate hinhielt. „Das sind die Überreste aus der Leiche von Mike Meyers. Ich habe sie durch die Datenbank laufen lassen." Erklärte sie. „Und?" Lanie seufzte.<br>„Sie passen zu einer Uzi, die bereits vor zwei Jahren bei einem Raubüberfall benutzt wurde und auch bei anderen übergriffen. Der letzte Besitzer war ein Typ namens Omen." Kate runzelte die Stirn.  
>„Dieser Typ sitzt doch im Knast und die Waffen wurden eingezogen."<br>Die Pathologin nickte. „Ja, laut System wurde diese und rund Einhundert weitere Waffen vor sechs Monaten eingeschmolzen. Trotzdem habe ich aus dem armen Jungen zwei Kugeln gefischt, die etwas anderes behaupten."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate verabschiedete sich von Lanie und ging zurück zu ihren Kollegen.  
>Ryan und Esposito hockten an ihren Schreibtischen. Sie gab beiden per Handzeichen zu verstehen dass sie Sie in der Küche treffen wollte. Die zwei erhoben sich sofort und kamen ihr nach.<br>„Was gibt es?" Fragte Javier.  
>„Lanie hat mir gerade etwas beunruhigendes erzählt Leute. Unser Opfer wurde von einer Uzi getötet, die es offiziell gar nicht mehr geben dürfte. Sie wurde vor zwei Jahren nach einem Überfall von der Polizei beschlagnahmt und vor sechs Monaten zerstört. Laut den Unterlagen." Esposito und Ryan sahen sich an.<br>„Was?" Kate kannte diese Blicke. „Erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr an den Überfall? Einer der Transporte vom 51th wurden in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Die Täter konnten viele der Waffen erbeuten. Sie sind nie wieder aufgetaucht und man ging davon aus, sie wurden ins Ausland verkauft." Jetzt viel ihr das auch wieder ein. Ihre mögliche Theorie schien zu schwanken. Warum hatte sie daran nicht gedacht?  
>„Ja, aber diese eine nicht. Sie ist die Mordwaffe. Warum wurde sie dann im System als Zerstört geführt? Zufall?" Überlegte Beckett laut.<br>„Sie vermuten jemanden von uns dahinter?" Hakte Ryan nach. „Würde zumindest Sinn machen. Ihr zwei fahrt mal zum Zentralregister. Vielleicht könnt ihr heraus bekommen wer die Waffen damals hops genommen hatte. Und wer die Daten eingepflegt hatte. Vielleicht war es ja tatsächlich nur ein dummer Fehler." Die zwei nickten. „Und Sie?" Wollte Javier wissen. „Ich hole mir diesen Enrico, ich glaube nicht das er etwas mit dem Mord Zutun hat, aber man weiß ja nie."  
>Javier und Ryan nickten und machten sich auf den Weg.<p>

Enrico Valez sahs unruhig auf seinem Stuhl.  
>Der Mexikaner murmelte ständig etwas auf Spanisch vor sich hin und auch wenn Kate nicht gut im Spanisch war, hörte sie zwei Worte immer deutlich. Mord und bereuen. Mit verschränken Armen beobachtete sie den Verdächtigen durch die Glasscheibe. Valez war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt wie seine Akte zeigte. Er viel durch Schlägereien auf und sahs dafür auch schon. Zudem gibt es eine Unterlassungsverfügung von seine Ex. Womöglich handelte es sich hier bei um das Mädchen von der Mikes Mutter sprach. Obgleich Valez gewalttätig war, besahs er nie Schusswaffen oder benutzte sie. Es passt also nicht in das Bild. Kate sah die Zeit gekommen, ihm selber etwas auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Sie verließ den Beobachtungsraum und ging zu Valez. Er hob ruckartig seinen Kopf, als sie eintrat. „Enrico Valez?"<br>„Wer will das wissen?" Zischte er und starrte sie zornig an. Auf der Straße mochte das funktionieren, aber nicht bei ihr. Unbeeindruckt setzte sich Beckett auf ihren Platz, öffnete die mitgeführte Akte und legte dem Mann ein Foto des toten Mike hin.  
>„Ich will das wissen. Sie kennen Mike doch, oder?" Fragte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ihm wurden gestern zwei Kugel verpasst. Und mir ist zu Ohren gekommen das Sie wütend auf Ihn waren."<br>Valez lächelte plötzlich, beugte sich zurück und hob abwehrend seine Hände.  
>„Kommen Sie schon, ja es stimmt, ich hatte Hass auf dieses weiße Arschloch, weil er meine Chika anmachte. Ich hab ihm schon zu verstehen gegeben was ich davon halte. Wir kennen uns seit der Schule, und er ist so blöd mir meine Frau auszuspannen, aber", er deutete auf das Bild, „umpusten würde ich ihn dafür nicht. Waffen sind nicht mein Ding." Kate nahm das Foto zurück. „Das Stimmt, sie klären das gerne wie ein echter Mann." Spottete sie.<br>„Ich habe Ihn nicht umgebracht!" Beharrt er. Kate war neigt dazu ihm zu glauben. Anhand dieser spärlichen zusammenhänge, würde sie bei keinem Richter einen Durchsuchungsbefehl bekommen.  
>„Wo waren Sie gestern zwischen 09:00 und 09:30 Uhr Mr. Valez?" Fragte sie trotzdem.<br>„Zuhause, mit paar Kumpels. Wir haben gezockt!" Berichtete er grinsend und verschränkte seine Arme.  
>Nach dem Verhör ließ Kate den Mann gehen, breitbeinig und so gelassen wie nötig schlich er zum Fahrstuhl. Kate sah ihm belustigt nach. Er war alles, aber kein kaltblütiger Killer. Sie ging zur Mörderwand hinüber und heftete ein Bild von Valez an die Mörderwand. Darüber schrieb sie:<br>Nicht verdächtig.  
>Kate ging einen Schritt zurück um sich das Gesamtbild etwas genau anzusehen. Links oben pinte das Foto des Opfers. Ein Pfeil zeigte nach Rechts, wo ein Fragezeichen stand. Darunter die Bemerkung: Uzi aus zerstörter Lieferung?<br>Ein weiter Pfeil nach unten deutete auf mögliche Täter. Valez gehört nicht mehr dazu. Die Zeugen waren soweit befragt. Einzig dieses Mädchen blieb noch. Kate bezweifelte das sie Licht ins dunkle bringen konnte, aber sie musste nachhaken. Bisher sah es aber so aus, als wäre Mike tatsächlich das Opfer eines dummen Zufalls geworden. Warum schossen die Unbekannten also auf das Lokal? Ging es doch um Schutzgeld? Oder ging es letztlich um jemanden im Lokal? Kate wurde in ihrem Denkfluss gestört, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie zog es aus der Tasche und ging ran ohne auf´s Display zu schauen. „Beckett."  
>„Hey." Meldete sich Ricks Stimme. Kates Laune besserte sich sofort. „Hey." Sie setzte sich auf die Kante eines Tisches. „Wie geht es bei deinem Verlag voran?" Castle seufzte.<br>„Wie immer sehr langweilig und träge. Wir machen gerade eine Pause und da dachte ich mir ich ruf dich mal an. Wie sieht es in unserem Fall aus?"  
>Kate setzte den Autor in kürze über das ins Bild was sie heraus gefunden hatte. Castle hörte gespannt zu. Als sie am ende ihrer Ausführung angelangt war, fragte sie:<br>„Was hältst du davon?"  
>„Ganz klar, die KFC Verschwörung. Sie haben einem korrupten Cop die Waffen abgekauft und hiesige Gangs damit beauftragt Angst und schrecken bei der Konkurrenz zu verbreiten."<br>Kate grinste. „Das ist nicht förderlich Castle. Ich will mir die Frau nochmal vor nehmen."  
>„Diese vermeintliche Flamme von Mike?" Fragte Rick nach. „Ja."<br>„Ich glaube nicht das Sie der Dreh- und Angelpunkt dieser Ermittlung ist." Kate nickte.  
>„Ich sehe es ähnlich, aber man weiß ja nie. Ich bin gespannt was Ryan und Esposito bei der Verwahrstelle in Erfahrung bringen können. Womöglich kann uns der Kollege der die Waffen verwahrt hatte Auskunft geben. Ohne einen Anhaltspunkt in dieser Richtung sehe ich schwarz die Täter zu finden. Das CIS konnte am Tatort keine weiteren Spuren sicherstellen. Wenn Mike das Opfer des Zufalls wurde bleibt die Frage im Raum warum man auf das Lokal geschossen hatte."<br>„Ich Frage das nur ungern, aber was ist mit der Videoüberwachung?" Kate blies ihre Backen auf und stieß sich vom Tisch ab. „Sackgasse. Die Anlage im Lokal ist nur eine Attrappe. Wenn wir verwertbare Aufnahmen hätten..." Kate stockte. „Was?" Sie ging auf die Aufnehmen vom Lokal zu, die die Spurensicherung gemacht hatte und unter dem Täterbereich an der Mörderwand angeheftet waren. „Was haben heute wirklich alle Leute?" Fragte Beckett laut.  
>„Du sprichst in Rätsel." Gestand der Autor. „Handys." Antworte sie. Selbst durch das Handy konnte Kate erahnen wie bei Rick der Groschen viel. „Augenzeugen, im und um das Lokal!" Stimmte er mit ein. „Warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen!" Ärgerte sich die Polizistin.<br>„Mach dir nichts draus, darauf hätte ich als Autor kommen müssen!"  
>„Ich mach Schluss, ich muss einen Aufruf starten."<br>„Alles klar, wir sehen uns später. Hab dich Lieb."  
>Sagte Castle mit sanfter Stimme. Kate stockte und runzelte amüsiert die Stirn.<br>„Hab dich Lieb?"  
>„Ja, klingt irgend wie besser als dieses veraltete ich liebe dich. Das sagte doch wirklich jeder."<br>Sie lächelte. „Hab dich auch lieb."  
>Sie legte auf, Zeit sich an die Pressestelle zu wenden.<p>

Kate ließ über den Pressedienst eine Mitteilung an die Presse verteilen, demnach jeder, der Bilder oder Videos vom Tatort gemacht hatte, sich bitte melden sollte. Das würde dauern und um ehrlich zu sein rechnete sie sich keinen großen Erfolg aus. Aber man wusste ja nie, was dabei alles rum kommen könnte. Die Zeit nutzte Beckett um dem Mädchen einen Besuch abzustatten. Nach zwanzig Minuten Fahrt erreichte sie in der 53th Straße Ecke West Side den Wohnblock, in dem Maria Costa wohnen sollte. Kate parkte ihren Ford in einer Seitenstraße und lief das Stück zurück. Die Straße war belebt, Kinder spielten auf dem Fußweg, diverse Geschäften boten ihre Waren feil. Ständig fuhr ein Taxi oder ein normaler Wagen an ihr vorbei. Ein Typisches Viertel New Yorks eben. Der Wohnblock war vier Etagen Hoch und aus Klinker errichtet worden, so wie viele Gebäude in dieser Gegend. Aus einigen Fenster sahen ältere Menschen dem treiben in der Straße zu. Kate erklomm die Stufen bis zum Eingang und suchte am Klingelschild den Familiennamen Costa. Nach einem kurzen Moment fand sie ihn und drückte die Klingel. Ein Zeitlang passierte nichts, dann knackte es in der alten Sprechanlage und eine blecherner Stimme Fragte: „Holla?"  
>Kate beugte sich zum Sprechen vor. „Holla, hier spricht Detektiv Kate Beckett, NYPD. Ich müsste mit Maria Costa sprechen, bitte." Die Stimme am anderen ende zögerte. Dann erklang der Türsummer und Kate trat ein. Die Costas wohnten im zweiten Stock, so das es Kate kaum mühe kostete die wenigen Stufen zu meistern. Doch ihre frische Narbe zwickte etwas, das tat sie schon den ganzen Tag. Kate rieb unbewusst ihre Brust und zuckte zusammen, als die Wohnungstür plötzlich ruckartig aufging. Aber nur einen Spalt. Dahinter musterte sie eine ältere Frau äußerst argwöhnisch. In dem Haus war es alles andere als ruhig. Aus der Wohnung hinter ihr drang laute Musik und eine Etage höher kreischte ein Baby. Das Klischee das man sich eben so vorstellte, wenn man sich in so einem Haus aufhielt. Beckett zuckte ihre Marke und hielt sie der Frau hin.<br>„Ich bin Kate Beckett, NYPD. Ich hätte einige Fragen an Maria."  
>Sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Da klingelte wieder das Handy von Beckett. „Ein Moment!" Bat Kate und zuckte es aus ihrer Jackentasche. „Beckett?"<br>„Detektiv Kate Beckett vom 12th ?" Fragte ein feste Männerstimme. „Ja."  
>„Hier spricht Detektiv John Peterson vom 78th Revier. Kennen Sie mich noch? Wir haben damals zusammen am Walter Fall gearbeitet." Kate erinnerte sich. „Ja klar, was gibt es?"<br>Der Mann räusperte sich. „Ich wollte Sie über meinen neusten Fall in Kenntnis setzten, um der alten Zeiten willen und weil wir Kollegen sind. Ich Ermittle gerade in einem Mordfall hier in Upper Towne. Und, naja, Sie sind doch eine gute Freundin von Richard Castle, oder?"  
>Kate fragte sich worauf er hinaus wollte und bejahte. „Nun, wir haben seine Mutter fest genommen, Martha Rodgers."<p> 


End file.
